Violet: The Most Invisible Girl In The World
by newfoundgloryfan5000
Summary: When Dash and Mirage are kidnapped by the Living Dynamite Violet's gotta save the day. Rated PG for Action Violence. Please review. Burns allowed.


Violet: The Most Invisible Girl In The World

By Al Shoemaker

Hello my name's Violet, as you know I helped save the world. Not long after we defeated the Underminer I was called on a secret mission to save Mirage who was going to have a fusion machine on her, by the Living Dynamite (Hum evil music here and make thunder sounds and dynamite sounds). When I got to the living dynamite's lair Mirage was strapped to a chair. A wheel chair. Behind her was a giant machine with three pods, with tubes connecting them. Farther away from Mirage in a different wheelchair was Dash my idiotic brother who obviously tried to steal another one of my missions and got caught doing it because he forgot that I'm the only one who can turn invisible.

Anyways when I walked in Mirage and Dash started blabbing away until I put sound proof force-fields around them so nobody would hear them. After that I saw a door and entered. When I was inside the room I saw someone sitting in a chair and instantly knew that it was the Living Dynamite. After the door slammed I turned invisible, because he turned around instantly, and luckily I was fast enough that he didn't see me. After he turned back to the computer he was on, I spotted a hammer and picked it up, after that I turned invisible walked behind the Living Dynamite, clunked him on the head with the hammer, and knocked him unconscious. After that I walked outside to free Dash and Mirage and get them out of there.

But when I was about to free them the living dynamite threw open the door and said "How dare you interfere with my experiment, mysterious girl whom I don't know?!". "Um, my name's Violet. Violet Incredible." I said "You mean you're Mr. Incredible's daughter?". "Yeah. What about it?". "Just wondering." he said "Anyways, now that you're tied up-" "What do you mean tied up?" I said "Um, look." he said. When I looked down I was tied in ropes, I didn't know how though. "Anyways" he said "I'm going to fuse you, Dash, and Mirage together, and there's nothing you can do about it.".

"There's only two pods." I said "There's a fourth one behind the middle pod." he replied. "Oh.". After that he stuck me in a chair and wheeled me into the fourth pod after he wheeled Mirage and Dash into their own pods, but he didn't close the pods, he had to be in his lab room on the computer to do that, which is exactly where he went. When he was in his lab, he pushed the button to start the fusing process, but while the doors of all the pods were closing (except the middle one for some reason, it was already closed) I created a force field and floated out of my pod right before it closed. Unfortunately I couldn't save Dash and Mirage. After that all the pod doors were completely shut, that was not good.

When the fusing process began, the machine started making whirring noises, then the middle pod opened up and steam came out, then some black liquid poured out the doorway of the pod, then finally a figure appeared. It was Mirage with red eyes and a pitch black body with razor sharp teeth. When the Living Dynamite opened up the lab room door, he was laughing evilly, until he spotted me. "How did you escape?!" he yelled. "I can make force-fields. Duh!" "Very impressive." he replied. "Anyways, Shadow Mirage will destroy!".

"Shadow Mirage?" I asked. "Yes" he replied, "In the lab there's a tank that has a cord that hooks up to the middle pod by the ground, and when I put my Shadow Orb into the tank it went to the middle pod and turned Mirage into a shadow creature, oh, and by the way one of your hairs got left behind when you used your force-field, so technically you still got fused. Even though you're hair got left behind she still got your powers. Basically she can turn invisible." "What about force-fields?" I asked. "No." he said, "She didn't get enough of your DNA. Anyways, Mirage kick her butt!" he said. After that Mirage ran towards me, and at once I realized that she had Dash's super speed. Not good. Not good.

When I was face-to-face with Mirage, I tried to punch her, but because of super speed she dodged me, turned into a dark cloud, turned into a black boa constrictor, wrapped around my neck, and started choking me. On the ground I spotted some sunglasses. They were obviously Mirage's Spy Glasses. She probably dropped them earlier. I thought they'd be useful, so I grabbed them and put them on. Lucky for me they were mind-activated.

When I thought of a whip, a whip came out of the glasses and whipped the snake right off my neck. After that I used the glasses to shoot Mirage, but she dodges it and turns invisible. So I decide I will steal one of her powers. It just so happens that I steal a power, but I don't know which one I stole. When I was running from Mirage I realized I realized that I had stolen Dash's super speed. Boo-Yah!

After that I created a force-field inside the middle pod on the fusing machine, and widened it until the door bent open. After that I grabbed Shadow Mirage and threw her into the middle pod. Then I used super speed to go into the lab room, but on the way I bumped into the Living Dynamite and made him go flying into the air. Luckily I didn't fall down. Once I was in the lab I turned on the defuse button. Quickly, I ran back outside and into the middle pod with Shadow Mirage.

Once the defusing process began, green steam filled up the pod. All of a sudden there was a flash of light, and I was back in my own original pod. Suddenly, the pod doors opened. Dash and Mirage were okay. After that I gave Mirage her glasses back. She thanked me.

After that, the Living Dynamite was very angry. So angry, that he started throwing dynamites at us. Luckily, with Dash dragging us around with super speed, my force-fields, and Mirage's Spy Glasses. We worked the Living Dynamite over pretty good. After that he still didn't give up and me and him got into an argument. An explosive argument.

"No fair! Bad guys always win!" he pouted. "Not this time." I replied. "You're stupid!" he pouted again. "I'm the stupid one?" I said "You're the one with a giant dynamite attached to your back, which, by the way Dash just lit.". "How?" "Well Dash has super speed so he went behind you, rubbed his hands together really fast to make friction and lit your dynamite on fire. Bye Bye.". When he was about blow I created a force-field to shield me, Dash, and Mirage, then bam!, he exploded. And that's how I rescued Mirage and Dash from the Living Dynamite.

The End


End file.
